Sarah Jane Adventures - Rumination: Altered Image
by lhigginns67
Summary: Story Three: When Owen Harper encounters Professor Rivers, who discovered a device that gives her the ability to morph between human and alien, he soon learns that there's more to people than what's on the surface. SJA/Torchwood Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

'If you'll just follow me, Dr Harper.'

Owen didn't even attempt to mask his ever grumpy expression, as the beaming Professor Celeste Rivers led the way to her office. She had been - in fact, still was - a little too enthusiastic for his liking, as if someone had slipped a line of crack into her coffee. As if Jack had anything better to do, that he couldn't run this errand to the Pharos Institute himself. Perhaps he wouldn't have the tits annoyed off him.

'If you could just get me those files, then I'll be off,' he said, as Rivers stood behind her desk.

He noticed a grey circular device by the calendar on her desk, but said nothing.

'Certainly,' Rivers replied, reaching into a drawer, and producing a red folder. 'Glad to have been of assistance, Dr Harper. I'll show you out.'

Owen nodded, taking the file. Oh, thank Christ.

He started towards the door, when a low beep sounded. He turned to see Rivers clutching the device, and - oh, was that a frown?

'Oh no,' she said. 'Not again.'

A purple light on the device accompanied the beeps, and Rivers froze. Within seconds, her dark skin - in fact, her entire body - morphed into a slimy, bony grey creature.

What the bloody hell?

Low moans sounded, as the creatures glistening red eyes never once blinked. Jesus, talk about misplaced arms. And legs.

Within seconds, the creature was gone, and Professor Rivers returned, shaking rather badly.

What the bloody hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Could you tell me what that is, then, Professor?'

The two of them sat at her desk, the device placed in the middle.

'I'd just returned from lunch, and here it was on my desk,' Rivers replied. 'None of the other staff knew about it.'

It certainly seemed to have dampened her cheery demeanour. For the better.

'How long's it gone on for, did you say?' Owen asked.

'Since Tuesday.'

'Have any of the other staff witnessed you turn into this slimy ol' bag of bones, or does your smile keep them at bay?'

Rivers gave him what seemed to be her best attempt at a stern look.

'Dr Harper, please-'

Owen folded his arms. Could put his feet on the desk while he was at it.

'I've always enjoyed my work, Dr Harper,' Rivers continued. 'But I don't feel this way - this upbeat way - all the time. Why would I?'

Good bloody question.

'Gonna go all Alan Bennett on me, are you?'

Rivers smiled.

'No.'

Owen glanced at the device.

'How often do you morph into that thing?'

'It's random. Sometimes, there's no notice.'

This wasn't going to be like The Fly, was it?

'And if this device was accidentally smashed to pieces, would the fluctuation be reversed, or stick?'

Rivers glanced between the device and Owen.

'Please don't do that.'

Owen raised his hands.

'Okay.'

Beep, beep.

Rivers looked at the device, and her face fell.

Once again, the slimy, bony creature with the disjointed limbs replaced Rivers. Accompanied with that low moaning.

Owen checked his watch.

The creature disappeared, and Rivers' head lay on her desk, roughly a minute later. She shook and panted, peeling herself from the desk. Rivers put her hands to her face.

'I just...' she began, voice breaking.

Perhaps he shouldn't have judged her just as...harshly.

Rivers looked at him, eyes red-rimmed.

'Dr Harper,' she continued. 'Most days I walk from my home to my car, and from my car to this building, with the fear that someone passing from behind in their car will shoot me. Or worse, in my own office. It's ridiculous, I know.'

Owen sat back.

'Why's that?'

'It's a...long story.'

Once again, the ugly creature appeared. Seconds later, it was Rivers. It seemed to be accelerating, almost as if...

'I hate to tell you this, Rivers, but I don't think this is going to stop.'

She stared at him.

'What?'

Owen sighed.

'Sorry.'

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so judgemental.

Oh shit.

'I don't think I can help you, Professor. I'm sorry.'

'But, I can't...'

Should he tell Jack and the others about this? This...horrible little discovery?

Rivers' eyes began to fill with tears, as she blubber.

'No. No. No, I can't...'

What did he do? What did he do?


End file.
